


beau and the beast

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gen, Trans Belle, Trans Male Character, aka Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: "Now, let's see what I have for you to wear," the Wardrobe says. She produces a fluffy pink dress; he winces. "Not your style?"





	beau and the beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



> ♥♥♥♥

Now, let's see what I have for you to wear," the Wardrobe says. She produces a fluffy pink dress; Beau winces. "Not your style? Okay, what else... let's see."

There is an array of fluffy dresses, fancier than Beau has ever seen close up in his life. Yet each one seems wrong, feels like if he put it on his body it would almost be physically painful.

The Wardrobe runs out of dresses quickly, and seems at a loss for a moment. She studies Beau, with his arms crossed over his chest and his tense uncomfortable posture, and then brightens.

"Oh, dear, I think I have exactly the thing," she says, and produces a pair of breeches, a handsomely tailored coat, a shirt with buttons down the front. "Let's try this, yeah?"

Beau is hesitant, but his curiosity outweighs it after a moment, and he allows the Wardrobe to help him into the clothes. He buttons the buttons with shaky hands, and when the Mirror crosses the room so he can look at himself he brings those shaky hands up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Doesn't our guest look stunning?" the Mirror says to the Wardrobe.

"Incredibly handsome, for sure. Very dashing. Shall we do something to your hair, dearie?"

Beau is too caught up to speak; he feels a bit choked up, and he can't articulate why. The Wardrobe helps him sweep his hair back into a low ponytail, and his reflection stares back at him in wonder.

And then the moment is shattered when Cogsworth enters, proclaiming that dinner is served, that Beau is expected to join the Beast for dinner. Panicked, Beau dives behind the Wardrobe, unprepared to be seen by anyone who had not been in the room.

"No!" he yelps. "I'm not going!"

Cogsworth does his utmost to persuade him; Beau keeps himself behind the bulk of the Wardrobe, until Cogsworth finally leaves. Beau sits shakily down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure dinner wouldn't be so bad," the Wardrobe starts to say, but Beau, eyes closed, shakes his head, and she stops talking. He puts his face in his hands and counts through his breaths, trying to fend off his anxiety.

He is just starting to calm down when a sound as loud as thunder shakes the room, startles Beau so badly he nearly falls off the bed. It is the Beast, pounding on the door, snarling out a demand for Beau to join him for dinner.

Beau isn't sure where he finds the courage, but he shouts back in return, turning down his orders. The Furniture in the room seem aghast, but Beau refuses to back down. In a final roar of anger, the Beast demands that Beau must join him for every meal or starve.

 

Luckily, the Furniture seem to like Beau -- probably because he is gentle in nature, and will not growl if something goes wrong -- and go against the Beast's wishes to make sure he eats.

But time passes and Beau encounters the Beast time after time, and finally consents to join him for a meal.

The first time Beau joins the Beast for dinner, the Beast looks surprised at Beau's attire.

"Are you playing dress-up?" the Beast asks, that edge of growl behind his voice, like he thinks Beau is making fun of him.

Beau lifts his chin defiantly, meets the Beast's eyes. "No more than you are."

And the Beast quiets. He appraises Beau differently now. His posture relaxes a bit, his fur less spiky, and when he speaks again, the snarl is gone. "It's a nice outfit, but it could use a bit of tailoring. I could give you a hand -- er, paw -- with that. I have a bit of experience," he says, indicating his broad shoulders; the shape of his body would not fit into clothes sewn for humans. Beau imagines those big paws of his, delicate and soft as they work with a needle and thread, and something about the thought warms him.

So Beau, to his own surprise as much as anyone else's, finds himself nodding. The Beast smiles his toothy smile, genuine for the first time that Beau has seen, and says, "We can do that tomorrow. For now, I'm sure you're hungry; let us eat."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @hambrr


End file.
